Unplanned
by kittykat822
Summary: I had planned for everything... except this. (RoyAi)(Post Series)(Warning for Manga/Brotherhood Spoilers!)(Oneshot)


I planned on restoring the Holy Land to the Ishvalins. I planned on rebuilding the capitol city. But most of all, I planned on becoming the Fuhrer. That had been my goal since I started the military, and I did everything I could to ensure I was on that track. Sure, there were a few hiccups along the road, and my intent was not to gain power in this way, but I did it. I had everything planned out… Except this.

Everything had happened as it was supposed to. After the great battle was over and the dust had settled, all seemed right with the world. Of course, Full Metal not having his alchemy took a little bit of time to get used to, and I've still never had the heart to revoke his status as a State Alchemist. Besides, who wants a worn out, crummy old pocket watch anyway?

I also gave Mrs. Bradly the money she had inherited from her so-called husband, so she and her so-called son could live a comfortable life. I have no idea why she wants to raise that… thing, but it's her life, and as long as he shows no signs of returning to what he used to be, then I could really care less.

My team is back in order, and my office is running smoothly. General Armstrong is back at Briggs, and her brother has become my personal peacekeeping liaison. Full Metal and his brother went traveling for a few years, and last I heard they settled down. Full Metal's even got himself a family. Imagine that.

And then there's Hawkeye.

She's still my number one, my go-to person for just about everything. But after that last battle, something changed. I realized, as she lay dying, that there was nothing I wanted more than to protect her with every ounce of my being. Once she had been healed and I held her in my arms, I never wanted to let her go. And when I lost my sight, I was only ever daunted by the idea of not being able to see her again.

Of course, these feelings didn't spring up from nowhere. They had always been buried deep within. But when a woman can wield two guns with deadly aim, "I have to protect her" isn't exactly your first thought. She was—and still is—completely capable on her own. She's independent, and still won't take my bullshit when it comes to paperwork.

But, I had planned for this. Once I became Fuhrer, she was to be my assistant and my body guard. I had planned for her to be at my side at all times, and to watch my back if things ever became dark again.

What I had not planned on, however, was falling in love.

I hadn't anticipated the feelings I got from looking at her, or the sweat that formed on my palms whenever we were alone for a long period of time. I had no idea that it would be this hard to be next to her every single day and not hug her, or kiss her, or even tell her how beautiful she looks without her looking like she wanted to punch me in the mouth.

However, I had thought about what the public would think if I began to publicly date my assistant. That has scandal written all over it! Of course, I don't have the cleanest conscience, but I certainly don't need something like that to hurt my public image! But this is getting ridiculous! So, I did the only thing I could do.

"You're fired."

Brown eyes searched my face for any hint that I was joking. Her lips pursed and her eyebrows nearly touched her hairline as the look of surprise spread across her face. I couldn't read it, though. There was surprise for sure, but there also seemed to be sadness, anger, and a hint of guilt in her expression. Confusion was there too, but she only let that show for a moment.

There was a long pause of silence and I knew she was trying to choose her words carefully, but it would most likely be some form of "why?"

And then finally, her lips parted and she spoke. "May I ask for your reasoning, sir?" She asked in a voice that didn't quite seem her own. It was timid at first, but she seemed to realize how weak she sounded and ended her question with all the firmness of a soldier.

Now it was my turn to pause. I had to choose my own words carefully, which isn't something I enjoy doing. I wanted to speak my mind, but a part of me still wanted to protect her, and another part wanted to kick myself hard for hurting her like this.

"Was it something I did, sir?" She pressed, searching my face still for some form of answer. All I could do was shake my head. She looked confused and hurt, and didn't even bother to try and hide it.

I sighed, and stood up from my chair. I turned my back to her and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before walking around my desk to meet her face-to-face.

"Yes," I finally said as she stared up at me. "You made me fall in love with you." I had to look away, and why I didn't know. I was the Fuhrer, the king of this nation. I had looked into the gaze of powerful allies, enemies, and even death itself. And yet, I couldn't look at her, not now.

"I can't have you as my assistant anymore, or even as a member of the military. Not if I want to do this."

Slowly I pulled the box from my coat pocket. I opened it and placed the contents into her hand. Not _on_ her hand, but _in_ it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her open her hand as the look of surprise appeared again. "Fuhrer Mus—"

"Roy."

"Roy."

I finally looked into her eyes and noticed, to my own shock, that she seemed extremely angry. Shit.

"I refuse." She said and I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off immediately. "I refuse to quit. For a decade I have protected you, and I will continue to do so for many more to come. I will not leave your side nor will I leave my position as assistant and bodyguard to you. I say this because I love you too, sir. And because I love you, I will not leave my position."

However, she slipped the ring on, which made me even more surprised. "I will give my life to you. Not in exchange for anything. That system is meaningless when applied to real life, though you alchemists rely on it heavily. I want nothing in return."

I must have looked like the biggest idiot in the world. My proposal was ruined and my own subordinate refused to vacate her position. Not to mention, I probably had the dumbest look on my face. It took me a moment to comprehend all of this, but when I saw the ring on her finger, I took her hand.

"You sure know how to ruin a proposal." I finally said with a smirk on my face.

"And you sure know how to ruin my life." Riza said, mirroring the look on my face. "But sir," she said more seriously. "I am not leaving my post. I know you worry about fraternization laws, but Roy, you're the Fuhrer. You make those laws. I only want to protect you. You can have myself and my gun, or just my gun, but you cannot have only myself because my gun is a part of me."

"My reputation—" I started to say, but she interrupted.

"Two rules ago, we had a man who tried to sacrifice the entire nation for immortality. With that fresh on everyone's mind, I doubt the love life of the now-Fuhrer is of any importance to your people."

God was she smart, and she always managed to talk sense into me. Thank God I have her. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Then I'll marry you and your guns. But they're not invited to the wedding." I laughed.

"Leave the planning to me. If I leave it to you, it'll take years for you to finally push the paperwork through."

* * *

_And there! Sorry, this idea popped into my mind after I finished Brotherhood! It's terrible, I know, and they're all probably really OOC. Sorry! But, I really relate to this idea of "wow I'm gonna focus on my work and stuff wow hey I'm suddenly falling really hard for this person shit." And it's the scariest and most amazing feeling in the world, when you realize your plans have fallen through but you could really care less because you're just so happy!_

_Oh wow I'm rambling sorry! But enjoy the story!_

_Update: Thank you so much for pointing out the story repeated itself! Must have been an error in pasting it onto the doc!_


End file.
